Internal combustion engines of conventional design are generally inefficient inasmuch as heat generated during ignition is lost to the engine block and exhaust. Moreover, relatively large amounts of emission polutants are exhausted from such engines because of inefficient burning of the hydrocarbons in the fuel injected into the cylinders thereof. Attempts have been made in the past to increase the efficiencies of engines of this type and such attempts have not been entirely satisfactory because of design restrictions or other mechanical drawbacks which limit the compression ratios and reduction of polluting exhaust gases.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to attempts to improve efficiencies of internal combustion engines are as follows: 555,087; 1,327,384; 3,648,676; 3,923,011 and 4,092,967.
Because of the continued desire on the part of industry to increase efficiencies of internal combustion engines, a need has arisen to provide an engine of this type which overcomes the drawbacks and failures mentioned above with respect to conventional engines of this type.